1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the treatment of hemorrhoids. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for the treatment of prostatitis. More particularly, the present invention relates to plug-type apparatus that can be inserted through the human rectum for the massaging of the prostate gland and for the treatment of hemorrhoids.
2. Description of Related Art
One treatment for non-bacterial disorders of the prostate such as chronic prostatitis and a congested prostate is the prostate massage. Some urologists believe that the most effective treatment for such prostatitis is for the doctor to massage the prostate at regular intervals. Other urologists are far less enthusiastic about this procedure, and some do not believe in it at all. To perform such a massage, the physician simply inserts a gloved finger into the rectum and strokes the prostate very gently. It serves to relieve the symptoms of chronic prostatitis by draining accumulated prostatic fluid from the glands and ducts.
Given the difference of opinion of urologists as to the need for prostatic massages, such massages can be difficult to obtain. In any event, the regular and repeated massaging of the prostate can often require frequent visits to the doctor""s office. This causes the patient to incur a considerable expense and inconvenience. As such, a need has developed for allowing an individual to carry out his own prostatic massage.
In the past, some patents have issued relating to rectal devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,753, issued on Sep. 24, 1985 to Brenman et al. describes an apparatus and method for stimulating penile erectile tissue. In this invention, a body is provided which may be inserted into the rectum of a user. The body is shaped so as to closely conform to the topological configuration of the rectum within the anal area to a site adjacent to the prostate gland. Electrical circuitry for generating a neurally stimulating electrical signal is located within the body. Electrodes, placed at particular locations on the surface of the body, apply the signal to the user. At least one of the electrodes closely contacts the prostate gland when the body member is operatively disposed, at a region or spot on the prostate gland previously determined to be sensitive to electrical stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,881, issued on Apr. 11, 1995, to Cathaud et al. describes a trans-rectal probe. This trans-rectal probe includes a probe body made of a flexible self-supporting polymer material whose degree of flexibility is designed to enable it to comply with the shape of the rectum while having substantially no compression effect on the rectum when inserted therein. The invention makes it possible to achieve accurate, safe and reliable positioning or an instrument for detection or therapeutic treatment level with the organ to be observed or treated. In particular, this device is designed for treatment of the prostate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,786, issued on Aug. 9, 1949 to H. M. Smallen, describes a prostate gland massaging implement. This implement includes a lever having an interior handle which constitutes a power arm to extend down in front of the abdomen and a substantially horizontal portion extending under the groin and offset laterally to avoid the genital organs. The implement has an upwardly and forwardly bent posterior portion which forms the work arm. This work arm extends into the rectal passage to bear across the frontal wall thereon adjacent the prostate gland. The bent portion between the horizontal and the posterior portions serves as a fulcrum point against the front wall of the rectal opening when the implement is subject to pivotal movement around this point
The present inventor has two United States patents showing devices for releasing congested prostate fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,950, issued on Aug. 25, 1998, describes such a device including a head having a size suitable for fitting in a human rectum and through a sphincter. The head has a size suitable for rubbing the prostate gland. A rod is connected to the bottom of the head and extends outwardly therefrom. The rod serves to position the head and guide a movement of the head as the sphincter contracts and relaxes. An abutment surface is affixed to the rod distal the head. The abutment surface contacts the perineum area and pushes up on the perineum area as the sphincter contracts. The rod is a rigid rod having a generally L-shaped or C-shaped configuration with a radius of curvature such that the head tilts toward the prostate gland as the sphincter contracts and draws the head upwardly. The head has a generally ellipsoidal shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,009, issued on Jan. 19, 1999, to the present inventor, describes an apparatus for releasing congested prostate fluid having a head with a size suitable for fitting into a human rectum and through the sphincter and having a surface for pushing on the prostate gland. A rod is connected to the bottom of the head and extends outwardly therefrom so as to guide a movement of the head as the sphincter relaxes and contracts. An abutment member is positioned on the rod opposite the head so as to push on the perineum area simultaneously with the head pushing on the prostate gland. The abutment member has a variable angular relationship with the head.
In each of these prior art patents to the present inventor, the rod movably holds the head within the sphincter, and when the external sphincter contracts, the lateral pressure of the external sphincter drives the head upwardly and the rod adds pressure against the perineum area simultaneously. The power of the sphincter""s contraction is divided into one for pressure on the prostate and one for pressure onto the perineum area. Under certain circumstances, some persons have felt that the perineum pressure by this rod was strong and uncomfortable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which enables persons to carry out self-massages of the prostate so as to express the fluid from this congested prostate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a prostate massage apparatus which reduces or even eliminates the amount of pressure applied to the perineum area while maintaining the tapered portion of the head and resistor combination movably within the sphincter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a prostate massage apparatus that the head and the resistor combination within the sphincter canal induces the peristaltic movement of the surface of the sphincter muscles so as to cause energy consumption inside the sphincter for increasing blood circulation of the area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a prostate massage apparatus which increases blood flow for treating hemorrhoidal symptoms.
It is a farther object of the present invention to provide such a prostate massage apparatus which is safe, easy to use and relatively inexpensive
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is an apparatus for massaging a prostate gland by contraction of a human sphincter comprising a head having a size suitable for fitting into a human rectum and through the sphincter and a resistor connected to a bottom of the head. The head has a bulbous upper portion and a tapered section extending from the upper portion. The tapered section narrows in diameter from the upper portion. The resistor has a spindle shape with a first tapered surface widening from the bottom of the head so as to define a wide section of the resistor. The resistor has a second tapered surface extending and narrowing from the wide section of the first tapered surface.
In the present invention, the wide section has a diameter which is between 90 and 110 percent of a diameter of the head at a location spaced by a length of the sphincter from the wide section of the resistor. The bottom of the head is spaced from the wide section of the resistor by less than the length of the sphincter. The tapered section of the head has a diameter equal to a diameter of the second tapered surface of the resistor at a distance equal to the length of the sphincter. The bottom of the head has a diameter which is smaller than a diameter of the second tapered surface of the resistor at a distance from the bottom of the head equal to the length of the sphincter. The head and the resistor have a combined length of less than four inches. The resistor has a length which is less than the length of the sphincter.
The first tapered surface of the resistor has an angle of taper which is narrower than an angle of taper of the tapered section of the head. The tapered section of the head and the first tapered surface of the resistor are spaced from each other by between 130xc2x0 and 172xc2x0. The angle of taper of the first tapered surface of the resistor and the angle of taper of the tapered section of the head have a difference of no more than three times. The resistor has a bottom which has a diameter which is between 90% and 110% of a diameter of the tapered section of the head at a location spaced from the bottom of the resistor by the length of the sphincter.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the resistor has a bottom with a diameter which is 90% to 110% of the diameter of the wide section of the resistor.
A rod can be affixed to the bottom of the resistor opposite to the head and extend outwardly therefrom for the treatment of the perineum area.